King of the Storm
by collosus66
Summary: naruto is in the world of air gear and is in genisis.
1. Chapter 1

**Yo this is collosus66 and this is my first fanfic story. Naruto gets thrown into the world of Air Gear. Naru/Simca**

**(Naruto and Air Gear are both owned by their original creators, all I own is the plot)**

**King of the Storm**

**Chapter 1**

"So is he gonna show up?" one of the men on the rooftop asked.

The girl with pink hair says " I don't know spitfire he hardly ever comes to the meetings."

The man now identified as Spitfire said " I know that simca but this meeting is very important and he needs to be there tonight.

Simca has bright pink hair and was wearing a modified school uniform. Spitfire had red hair that looked like flames and was wearing a trench coat.

" I'll try to get foxy-kun to come but I'm not makin any promises." Said Simca.

To Naruto

At the local high school Naruto is the the best looking kid and gets hit on all the time but he ignores all of them.

" So you wanna go out tonight?" some random girl said to naruto.

" No" Naruto said because to him all his fangirls were annoying.

"Oh come on please it will be fun." Said another random girl.

" Sorry but I can't I have some were I need to be" Naruto said running off.

At Naruto's House

Naruto gets his keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door to go inside. He walks in and sighs.

" Man glad I am out of that mess." Naruto said.

"Out of what mess foxy-kun?" said a voice from behind him

She hugged Naruto from behind, pressing her breasts against his back.

" How did you get into my house Simca-Chan?" Naruto said trying to get out of her grasp.

Simca blushed and said " The front door silly." Letting go of him and siting on his couch.

Siting on the couch beside her he asked "What are you doing here?" she moved closer to him.

"Are you coming to the meeting tonight?" Simca asked as she hugged his arm between her breasts.

" Sure but why do you need me there?" Naruto asked with a confused look on his face.

Simca smiles and says " we need all the kings there and you are the storm king."

" Fine but it better not be boring." Naruto said.

Simca smiled even bigger and said " Good it's at seven tonight."

That's chapter 1 I am new to this so constructive criticism is needed.

Thanks for reading


	2. AN

A/N

Hey this is collosus66 again and I am planning on writing a new story I just need to know witch one. So review it and vote for witch one you would like to see

Naruto/Inukami

Naruto/Soul Eater

Naruto/Black Cat

Naruto/Full Metal Panic

Or add one you would like to see.

Votes will be appreciated.


	3. AN 2

A/N

Hey this is collosus66 and I got a good number of votes for which crossover story I will do first but I will give it one more week and then tell you which got the most votes. Hears an update

Naruto/Inukami 0

Naruto/Soul Eater 4

Naruto/Black Cat 2

Naruto/Full Metal Panic 0

And the suggestions I got:

naruto/final fantasy 7 with narutoxtifa 2

Naruto/fire emblem with narutoxEirika 1

Naruto/Tales of symphonia with NarutoxRainexSheena 1

Naruto/One Piece 1

Naruto/Touhou Project 1

so if you haven't voted and want to see one of these or if you want to suggest something go ahead.

I will try to get to each of the suggestions eventually.

Votes will be appreciated.


	4. Chapter 2

Yo this is collosus66 here with chapter 2

(Naruto and Air Gear are both owned by their original creators, all I own is the plot)

King of the Storm

Chapter 2

Naruto and Simca are skating down the street in a hurry trying to get to the meeting.

" I told you we should have left twenty minutes ago." Naruto said looking at Simca.

" Ya but then we couldn't have spent as much time together. You know you liked it." Simca replied

Naruto turned his head and smirked " I never said I didn't."

When they got there everyone else was there already. " Your late as usual naruto. Glad you could make it." Spitfire said with a smile on his face.

" Ya nice to see you to flame head." Naruto said as they gave each other a hug." How have you been bro."

Spitfire smirked " Eh I cant complain how about you?"

" Not too bad " naruto said as he got in his chair.

Spitfire announced " Well now that we are all here lets have a roll call of the kings. I will go first.

"Alexander Locke, Flame King of the Flame Road" Spitfire yelled.

"Nue, Thunder King of the Rising Road" Nue yelled.

"Arthur, Rumble King of the Over Road" Arthur yelled.

"Naruto Namikaze, Storm King of the Hurricane Road" Naruto yelled.

"Agito, Fang King of the Bloody Road" Agito yelled.

"Simca, Pledge Queen of the Ring Road" Simca yelled.

After the cheering stopped spitfire said " then let the meeting commence."

A/N 2 things 1 yes I did give naruto the storm regalia but in this story sora is not evil so ikki will get the wind regalia. And 2 agito is in genesis because naruto helped him get away from his brother.


End file.
